


A Most Peculiar Coven

by TheCrusaderKing



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arrogance, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Partying, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, This Ended up Much More Mature Than I Expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrusaderKing/pseuds/TheCrusaderKing
Summary: Anne prepares to attend a Halloween party with her girlfriends in matching costumes... so long as they don't get distracted with each other.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu, Sasha Waybright/Marcy Wu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	A Most Peculiar Coven

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So... there ended up being a lot more sexual tension than I expected. The characters are aged up, so it's fine, but it still surprised me. I wanted to make something Halloween-ish for Amphibia, so here you go! Very simplistic, but It conveys the idea I wanted to write.
> 
> 2\. Like always, hope you enjoy the fic, and happy Halloween! (Even though this is technically going up a few hours after midnight, so, not technically Halloween anymore).

It was Halloween night, and Anne was dressed up and ready to party.

She wasn’t going to be alone either. Her girlfriends Sasha and Marcy would be there with her, all in their matching Halloween costumes!

The outing had been Anne’s idea. One late evening after class, she’d gotten wind that there was going to be an _insane_ party going on off-campus on the 31st. One of the richer students at their university had rented out a whole rec center to throw a massive costume party, all-inclusive, and, as several people had whispered, with plenty of alcohol to go around!

Sasha had been apprehensive, like she normally was about such things these days. She could be a party animal in her own right, but ever since the three of them had started dating, the blonde had been increasingly paranoid about them all going out together, fearing that somehow, even being _seen_ together would be enough for them to be outed in front of everyone. In the end though, Anne had been able to convince her, though she had to promise not to do anything _inappropriate_ while they were there.

Anne had mentally scoffed at the warning, barely biting back the urge to point out that it was usually _Sasha_ responsible for the near misses they’ve had, always getting them into trouble…

It was probably for the best that she said nothing anyway. Even if Sasha _was_ being a massive hypocrite, it was rare for Anne or Marcy to beat her in a battle of wills. Such an openly combative statement would’ve only made her dig her heels in on the issue, ensuring that they wouldn’t be going to a party like this for _months._

Although Anne was the one who found out about the party, it was Marcy who came up with their costume idea. A trio of witches!

She’d been surprisingly enthusiastic about it too, considering she didn’t really like big gatherings like that. Anne just chalked it up to Marcy wanting to roleplay as some video game character she liked.

Again, Sasha hadn’t been a big fan, but they’d managed to bring her around together. _No one’s gonna think we’re dating if we wear matching costumes Sash! We’ve been best friends forever! It makes total sense for us to coordinate our costumes in a totally-platonic-not-at-all-romantic-way! No one will suspect a thing!_

And again, Sasha had capitulated, though before Anne could celebrate her string of luck, Sasha did what she did best and took over the whole thing, insisting that _she’d_ handle actually procuring the costumes.

Anne and Marcy knew Sasha well enough to understand what that meant. There was no way someone as dramatic as Sasha would settle for simple _store-bought_ costumes after all...

It was times like this that keeping their relationship a secret really came in handy, as it meant that Sasha still had access to her parent’s money, enabling her to _not only_ purchase custom-made witch costumes for all of them, but pay for the _express_ option as well, ensuring they’d be at their shared apartment in time for the party.

Despite the way she commandeered everything, Sasha at least had the presence of mind to ask their input on _what_ exactly they wanted from their outfits. The blonde could be both controlling and possessive at times, but she was getting better, certainly much better than she’d been as an angry 13-year old! _That_ Sasha would’ve just picked out whatever costumes _she_ thought they’d like best, without any consent from either of them.

Now, they were finally here, and each girl had gone into a different room to put them on, so as to surprise each other when they met up afterwards.

Anne’s costume was comfortable, well made, and most importantly, _amazing looking!_

The robes themselves were fairly standard, coming down to her ankles to just barely avoid brushing the ground. The fabric was a deep, luxurious black, and, best of all, was covered in _absolutely beautiful_ designs sewn from deep blue thread. She could see cats and ravens and probably-poisonous plants throughout the elaborate threadwork, standing out gorgeously against the black of the robes as she observed herself in the mirror of their shared bedroom.

Blue was a constant theme throughout the outfit, accenting the hem and collar of the robe, as well as the sleeves. Even the hat had a touch of blue, found in the smooth band that wrapped around the base of the pointy crown. The headwear sat snugly over her head, an absolutely perfect fit, even with her hair in the way!

She couldn’t help but smile at how well the whole costume fit her. _‘Man, Sasha really knows her stuff… not sure why I’m surprised, considering I’ve been putting up with her perfectionism since kindergarten…’_

She struck a pose in front of the mirror one last time, whistling at her reflection as she hit it with the ol’ finger guns. _‘Looking good Anne…’_

Of course, seeing herself like that only made her eager to see how the costumes looked on Sasha and Marcy, and so Anne set out hurriedly, making sure her phone and other important belongings were safely in her robe pockets. _‘Oh my frog I love you Sasha. You even thought of pockets?!’_

Anne made her way to their main living space, remembering Sasha’s instructions to meet by the door.

The second she stepped out of the hallway though, her jaw dropped, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight before her.

Sasha had gotten here first, and, more pressingly, _she looked drop-dead gorgeous._

Of course, Sasha was _always_ gorgeous, but _this…_ this was on a _whole nother level…_

Sasha’s costume was the same basic design as Anne’s, but with a deep purple in the place of Anne’s blue. The Thai girl was starting to get a sense of where the blonde had gotten her inspiration for these color choices, as well as what to expect from Marcy’s costume, but that thought only occupied a fragment of her currently-malfunctioning brain.

Indeed, most of Anne’s mental ability was currently taken up with the way the robe clung to Sasha’s frame, not enough to be indecent, but just enough to hint at the body underneath…

Whereas Anne’s costume was somewhat loose, giving her space to breath without simply hanging off her body, her girlfriend had clearly gone for a _different_ approach for her own robes. It was probably just as well too. Anne may have had confidence, but even _she_ would be nervous about wearing such a thing. Sasha clearly didn’t care at all, simply gazing at Anne with a smugly amused look as she continued to stare openly.

“Like what you see?” Sasha _purred,_ obviously knowing _exactly_ the effect she had on Anne as she rested her hand on her hip, not-so-accidently pulling the material tighter against her.

That was enough to break Anne’s trance, and she blinked rapidly, trying her best to get her thoughts under control. _‘This is fine Anne! Why are you even flustered? You’ve seen Sasha in plenty of outfits before. This isn’t any different. Get it together Boonchuy!’_

Thinking quickly, she plastered on what she hoped was a casual yet flirtatious smile.

Anne had to keep her cool, or Sasha wouldn’t let her live it down for a _week._ Luckily, she had a few tricks of her own… Sasha may act all confident and above-it-all, but she wasn’t exactly immune to a good flirt or two herself…

Making a big show of putting a hand under her chin in observation, Anne appraised the blonde up and down, trying her best to avoid distraction as she cooked up the _perfect_ line…

“Let’s just say I’d let you _cast a spell on me anytime…” ‘Yes! Nailed it!’_

At first glance, Sasha didn’t show any signs of being affected by her words, but Anne knew her better than to accept the first glance as the truth.

Looking closer, she could see how the blonde’s breathing quickened ever so slightly, getting excited by their banter as her back straightened. In addition, blue eyes were now laser-focused on Anne as she held Sasha’s full interest, rather than the cocky indifference she’d shown before. Slowly, her girlfriend took a step forward, and Anne smirked internally. _‘Okay, this is good. Now to reel her i-’_

Before she could even finish the thought, Sasha had moved right into her personal space, putting them face-to-face, Anne getting an up close view of the predatory glint in Sasha’s eyes as they locked gazes. “Is that so?” She whispered breathily, the corner of her lips twitching smugly.

Still, there were signs that Sasha wasn’t quite so confident as she presented herself to be. She shook ever so slightly with held-back desire, and her eyes darted back and forth between Anne’s own eyes and her lips, clearly wishing to close that short distance.

Anne very much wanted that as well, but she couldn’t be the one to give in first. Now was the time to-

_“Geez_ guys. I don’t know how we’re supposed to keep this whole thing secret if we haven’t even left yet and you _already_ look like you want to rip each other’s robes off.”

Immediately, Anne pulled away, the blonde moving simultaneously with her as they sprang apart at Marcy’s unexpected commentary.

Anne’s cheeks were burning in pure, unfiltered embarrassment, a quick glance to her right revealing that Sasha wasn’t much better off. _‘Okay… I guess we can call this one a draw…’_

Marcy stared at them both, looking extremely unimpressed as she crossed her arms. “I mean, _honestly,_ what is with you guys and the _constant_ alpha-showdowns? I get it, you’re both hot! Now can we _please_ get this show on the road? I wanna actually put these costumes to use! _Oh_ it’s so great! It’s like we’re our own little coven, like in this game I was playing…”

As Marcy rambled on, Anne’s attention was grabbed by the dark-haired girl and her costume. Just as she had expected, the shorter girl’s robes were covered in brilliant green designs, almost glowing in the light from the nearby lamp.

What surprised Anne, was how _loose_ the robe was. If all three robes were put on a scale, with Sasha at one end, Marcy’s would be at the opposite side of the spectrum, with Anne’s somewhere in the middle. She looked like she could very well _drown_ in those billowing robes, though, Anne couldn’t help but admit that it suited her…

If Sasha was insanely hot and salacious in her costume, then Marcy was the _cutest_ little witch she’d ever seen! And that included Maddie!

_“Aaaaaawww, Marcy! You look so cute!”_

That broke Marcy from her ramblings, as she looked endearingly offended at Anne’s choice of words. “Wha- _I am not!”_ She spluttered indignantly.

Next to Anne, Sasha hummed approvingly. “I have to go with Marcy on this one. She’s not cute… she’s _absolutely adorable.”_

Marcy’s short-lived relief turned into sudden pint-sized rage, and she continued to rant as her girlfriends both laughed at her, throwing in every word she’d ever learned from years of playing online video games, a few of which probably would’ve made even _Sasha_ blush if she wasn’t too busy laughing. 

Finally, she ran out of steam, and she crossed her arms, pouting as their laughter tapered off.

“I-I’m sorry Marsh.” Anne apologized, feeling just a _little bit_ guilty, even as a few last chuckles broke loose from her lungs.

“Oh cheer up Marcy!” Sasha added, wrapping an arm around the other girl’s shoulders. “You’re a perfectly respectable-sized witch!”

“You’re just saying that…” Marcy mumbled, blushing slightly as she leaned into Sasha’s touch.

Sasha smiled, bright and casual. “Yeah, I am.” She admitted cheerfully.

Anne just shook her head at their antics. “For real though, you look _amazing!_ You both do!”

_“I_ look amazing?” Marcy replied in disbelief. “Have you guys _seen_ yourselves?! You’re both absolutely _stunning!”_

“I know.” Sasha preened at their compliments. “You guys don’t look half-bad either.” She continued, like she hadn’t been about to _jump_ Anne a few minutes ago. “I’m just really great at picking out costumes I guess…”

“Also pretty arrogant if you ask me…” Anne mumbled, smirking as Sasha gave her a petty little glare.

“Is that so? Tell me you don’t think I’m hot then.” The blonde challenged.

“What? _Of course_ you’re hot! The fact that you’re unbelievably attractive is entirely separate from the fact that you are _completely_ full of yourself!”

Sasha just stared at her, a little huff of disbelief escaping her mouth. _“You.”_ She declared. “Are one of the _biggest_ dorks that I’ve ever met…” The smile on her face betrayed her fondness though, as she looked at Anne like she couldn’t believe that someone like her _existed._

That was enough to disarm any remaining tension in the room, as Anne lunged forward to wrap Sasha in a tight hug, making sure to grab Marcy as well. The shorter girl squirmed slightly, but quickly gave him, pressing a smile against Anne’s shoulder as they all embraced for a long, tender moment…

“So…” Sasha murmured. “I guess you’re both ready to go?”

“Yep!”

“All ready!”

“Good… now, we should go over a few ground rules…”

Anne gave an exaggerated groan at that, stepping back from the embrace as they all pulled apart. “Whatever happened to _let’s break the rules Sasha?”_

The blonde gave her a dirty look. “She realized that if we were ever to get caught, our lives would be _utterly ruined,_ so shut your mouth so I can talk!” She growled testily, clearly not in the mood to play around with this sort of thing.

Sighing, Anne acquiesced. She didn’t like it, but she understood why Sasha was so paranoid. She didn’t want to lose this relationship any more than Sasha or Marcy did, and she shuddered to think of what her parents would say if they found out that their daughter was in a _polyamorous relationship_ with her childhood best friends.

Sasha’s rules _were_ pretty simple at least…

  1. Don’t get in any trouble. (Pretty hypocritical coming from the delinquent of the trio, but whatever).
  2. Have fun. (Anne didn’t have a problem with this rule actually).



And…

3\. Don’t get handsy or anything else that would tip people off to the fact that they were more than friends. (Again, pretty hypocritical considering how needy Sasha could be, especially at inappropriate times, but Anne could manage it just fine).

With that taken care of, and with one last check to make sure they had everything they needed, the girls headed out, confident in their ability to have a good time together…

* * *

All in all, things could’ve gone _worse_ Anne supposed…

_Sure,_ Sasha got into a brawl with someone for getting handsy, and, _sure,_ Marcy drank too fast and had to lie down for a bit. That didn’t mean the night was a failure!

And-and, _sure,_ they nearly got caught making out in the bathroom by some drunk goth chick, but they got away just fine! Honestly, Anne was just happy that she’d managed to not get into any trouble of her own that night. At least, not by herself. Shared guilt was better than lonely guilt after all!

They ended off the night by stealing several bottles of wine and retreating to their apartment, getting drunk and laughing as they reminisced about past Halloweens on their living room couch. At one point Anne thought that Sasha tried to get a scare dare going, but they were all too drunk to even get off the couch, let alone do whatever absurd dare a drunk Sasha would’ve come up with.

Slowly, Marcy, and then Sasha drifted off to sleep, tangled around Anne on the couch as they slept off the alcohol.

Anne wasn’t far behind them, but she couldn’t help one final thought about Sasha’s vaunted rules before she drifted into dreamland…

_‘Heh, I guess one out of three isn’t the worst it could be…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thecrusadercomrade.tumblr.com/) to keep up with progress on all of my fics, interact with me, and see extra content related to my writing, such as deleted scenes!


End file.
